His way of dealing
by 4everablackrose
Summary: Dick has had a lot to deal with lately and has not been handling it very well. What will happen Bruce finds out what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short story about dick. It is going to be 2 or 3 shots, probably 2 but I am not sure. This first chapter is for SincerelyMNM's birthday. So Happy Birthday Sincerely and I hope you like it! WARNING: CUTTING! Disclaimer: I do not own young justice.**

When Dick got home from school he headed up to his room to do what he has been doing a lot of lately. Smoking and cutting. For a while he has had a lot on his mind and it was starting to affect everything he does. His school work, his homework, being Robin. Actually, that was the majority of the problem. Being Robin. It was really starting to take a toll on him.

He would train for long hours, usually until his body absolutely needed something. Dick would also get hurt a lot in the training from working himself over board. It was rare that he got more than 4 hours of sleep a night and barley has enough time for homework, often having to finish it during breaks.

He started smoking to calm him-self down. It worked but he knew he had to limit how often and how many smokes he had. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to hide, and with the world's greatest detective as your father, it is almost impossible. Also, Dick has to be in shape and be able to breathe when fighting, so he picked up the other habit of cutting. It was a lot easier to hide because he could always say that the cuts are from a training session.

When he got into his room, he went to his desk and unlocked ones of the drawers that held his blade and cigarettes. He grabbed the two items he was looking for, and then headed for the roof. This is where he did most of his thinking.

He pulled out a cancer stick, lit it, and then took a drag. He started to think what had happened today. First he got up early so he could have time to cut and take a shower. When he was finished with everything in his room, he headed down stairs for breakfast. Like usual, the only other person in the house at the time was Alfred.

Bruce seems to have been ignoring Dick a lot recently and the only time either seemed to see each other was as Batman and Robin, and even then they wouldn't talk much. The only time those two seemed to be talking was when they were fighting about something.

After breakfast, Dick skateboarded to school. School was no better than home. He hasn't been paying much attention in classes, and he has been a target for bullying. A few of his teachers have tried talking to him to figure out why his grades have been slipping but he wouldn't let a word leave his mouth. Just today his strictest teacher said she was going to fail him unless he gives her a good reason on why he isn't paying attention in class. He made a mental note to try and figure out a lie.

When he finished his cigarette, he felt even worse than he did before. He took out the blade and made three deep red lines on each of his wrists, and laid back. Damn it! He just remembered he was supposed to go to Mount Justice today to train with the team. Oh, well. These days, Dick would only go there when Bruce forced him to go; otherwise, he would rather be isolated from them.

After a couple minutes of just sitting there, he decided to go back and take a shower. When he stepped into the shower, he felt the nice warm water run across his fresh cuts. Even though he had already made six cuts, he made a couple more on his chest. They were small and light, so he wouldn't be too hurt by them.

After he had gotten the smell of smoke off him, he got out of the shower. He cleaned and wrapped up his cuts to make sure that they didn't get infected. Dick then went into his room to get changed and though his other cloths in the hamper.

Dick looked at the clock and realised that it was already 6:30 pm. He decided to go down stairs and see if dinner was ready. When he entered the kitchen, Dick was surprised to Bruce standing there talking to Alfred. Dick was about to slip back out before anyone saw him, but just then Bruce looked up and saw him.

"Dinners ready," was all the Bruce had to say. He had a plate of food in each of his hands. Dick took one of the plates, saying nothing, and sat down in his usual spot. Bruce followed him_and sat at the head of the table. _

_Dick felt uncomfortable all throughout dinner. Neither of them spoke a word the whole time. Dick noticed that Bruce looked really pissed off and Dick didn't want to say something that would make him mad at him, so he didn't say anything. They ate in silence until Bruce spoke up when they had both finished eating._

_"I got a call from your school today. You want to tell me what's going on?" Bruce said a bit coldly. Dick just looked down and shrugged. To be honest he was a bit surprised that this didn't come up until just now._

_"Richard, answer me." Bruce said very sternly, causing the younger boy to flinch._

_"I don't know." He whispered, just loud enough for Bruce to hear._

_"You don't know." Bruce said, starting to get very angry with his son, "You don't know why the school is calling or that you are failing over half your classes. You are a smart kid, so why are you acting so stupid."_

_Dick just sank farther into his chair. He had no idea how to respond._

_"And you haven't been to Mount Justice in over two weeks. Barry called yesterday asking if you were alright since Wally was starting to worry about you because he hasn't seen you in forever. You want to explain that?" Bruce yelled. _

_Dick could feel his eyes start to fill up with tears as he listened to those words come out of his father's mouth. He saw how frustrated Bruce was getting, probably from Dick not saying anything._

_"Richard John Greyson, answer the question!" Bruce screamed, "You have been slacking off at school, you haven't been taking being Robin seriously, you aren't acting like part of the young justice team. What has gotten into you? This isn't the boy I know, this isn't my son!" _

_Dick couldn't take it anymore. He got up and ran to his room before he had to listen to anymore. The first thing he did when got into his room was grab his blade and start cutting. He just wanted the pain to go away._

_Bruce just stood there in fury for a minute. He was not done talking to his protégé about this. He quickly went up the stairs to the room which Dick occupied. When he opened the door, he went numb for a second._

_He saw Dick on his bed, both wrists covered in blood and a bloody knife on next to him. He was hugging and crying him-self in to hysterias. He hadn't even noticed Bruce entering._

_"Oh my god, Dick!" Bruce yelled running to his son. He grabbed the smaller ones arms and inspected the damages. 'These are really deep' He thought, 'They will probably need stitches.' He went to one of the drawers in the room which he knew would have either a suture kit or a something to wrap up the cuts. He opened the drawer and saw yet another thing that shocked him. A pack of cigarettes. He couldn't believe it. Bruce then decided to worry about that later and the cuts on his sons arms now. He grabbed the gauze out of the drawer and went to Dick to wrap up his wrists. _

_Dick was still sobbing while Bruce wrapped up his wrists. When Bruce was done he just hugged Dick. He let Dick cry into is large shoulders and refused to let go of the child._

_A million things ran through Bruce's head while he held his son._

_'How long has he been cutting? This couldn't be the first time.'_

_'Why did he start cutting?'_

_'How long has he been smoking?'_

_'Is this why he hasn't been doing well in school?'_

_'Does this have anything to do with him being Robin?'_

_'How did I not notice this sooner?'_

_'Is this my fault?'_

_The more he thought about it, the more he needed to know. He felt the tears falling down his face. He only knew one thing for sure. He was going to get answers._

_**So did you like it? I know, it was really depressing. So the next chapter is going to be for SilverxDawn as her birthday present. Please R&R! And once again Happy Birthday SincerelyMNM! I hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! Thank you so much for all those reviews! Some honestly made me cry. I finally got inspiration for the next chapter, sat my ass down and just started to type. You have no idea how sorry I am that it took so long, but the first one was just meant to let out my emotions, and this one kind of did the same thing. Hope you like it and please review!**

Dick woke up the next morning feeling very groggy. He sat up and grabbed his head as a wave of nausea hit him. He tried to think of what happened the night before, but couldn't remember anything after his fight with Bruce. Well, if Bruce yelling at him and Dick doing nothing could be called a fight.

He looked around his room to see if there was anything that would remind him of last night's events. He didn't notice anything until he saw the blood on his sheets.

_I must have been a little careless when I was cutting last night._

Looking at his wrists to see the damage he saw the stitches that covered the wounds. This worried him a lot more than it should have.

_I've never stitched my cuts, even when they were a bit too deep. Could Bruce or Alfred have done it? Nah, they would have put me in the infirmary, _He thought, but he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

He decided to have a quick smoke to calm his nerves, but when he went to the drawer that they were usually in, he found nothing. Neither his blade nor his cigarettes were in the drawer.

_FUCK! _Dick thought as he searched all the other drawers.

_I probably just misplaced them_. He hoped that was true but he knew deep down it wasn't as he destroyed his room looking for them. He didn't know where they were, but he definitely knew who did. Bruce.

Dick was mad. He never went through Bruce's stuff, so he shouldn't go through his! He should know better than anyone not to touch things that aren't his. Dick was starting to get real antsy, so he decided to go down and confront Bruce on taking his stuff.

He stormed down the stairs and to the kitchen, knowing that if Bruce wasn't there, Alfred would be and he always knew were Bruce was. He got down there and saw the old butler going through the kitchen, writing down what he needed to buy at the store.

"Where is he?" Dick demanded. Alfred looked up to see Dick and smiled.

"Why good morning Master Dick. You slept in late didn't you? Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, I want to know where Bruce is." The young boy was starting to get really impatient, which was rare for him.

Bruce had told Alfred of his discoveries earlier in the morning, and he had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to end well. He tried once again to get the boy to eat something and calm down, but again failed.

"I just want to know where the fuck Bruce is!" Dick screamed. He was already beyond pissed and he hadn't even talked to his mentor yet.

Alfred sighed. "He is upstairs in his study." As soon as Dick got his answer he was half way up the stairs. When he got to the study, he didn't bother knocking and just barged in.

"What the fuck Bruce, why the hell did you take my stuff?!" Dick yelled.

"You mean the cigarettes and the knife?" Bruce said nonchalant, already knowing that was what he was talking about.

"No, my bubble gum collection," Dick replied sarcastically, "Yes my fucking cigarettes and knife. They are after all, I don't know, MINE!"

"First off, watch your mouth. You do not talk to me that way and you sure as hell don't swear at me. Second, you were hurting yourself with the knife and slowly killing yourself with the cigarettes. I'm not letting you do that to yourself." Bruce voiced harshly.

"Why not?! You haven't seemed to care about me doing for the past 4 months, so why now?"

"You've been doing this for 4 months."

"Seven if you count when I started smoking," Dick responded snidely "but it's not like you noticed, or even cared. Just give me my stuff back and we can go back to how things were before, when you didn't notice and I pretended nothing wrong."

"No!" Bruce reprimanded, "We are talking about this. I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to what's going on with you, but now I know and you are going to kick these bad habits."

"THE FUCK!? You can't do this! You can't just start to pretend once you see something wrong. You don't get to care, and you sure as hell don't get to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong. There is nothing wrong with me and I don't need help." Dick stormed out of Bruce's office and headed down the stairs. Bruce tried to keep his cool, but it was getting harder by the second. He followed after his protégé.

"Richard, get back here right this minute!"

"Make me!" He yelled back.

_If that's what you want,_ Bruce thought to himself as he went after the young boy. When he got to Dick he grabbed him by the forearm, and spun him around. He was caught off guard by what happened next. Dick punched him. Hard. Yes it wasn't the first time Dick punched Bruce, but that was as Batman and Robin and they had been training.

Bruce let go, in complete shock, and Dick kept walking. Bruce just stood there while he listened to the boy ride out on his motorcycle. Alfred had watched the whole thing, and after several minutes of stillness from Bruce, the butler approached him and brought him to the kitchen. He sat the man in a chair and went to get him something to drink. He came back with a cup of black coffee for the each of them.

"He punched me."

"He did Master Bruce. I don't believe it did that much damage though. He may be Robin, but you are Batman."

"Oh God," Bruce groaned, what happened just hitting him. "What is wrong with me? How could I not know Dick was doing this to himself?"

"You got caught up in your own life. It happens to all of us."

"Yeah, but I should have known. I always told him that I would watch after him all the time. I made sure he knew that I would never let anything bad happen to him, and then I go at least 7 months with our noticing anything" Bruce paused a minute before asking "Why did he do this?"

"I don't know Master Bruce. That's something you are going to have to ask him. I think it would be best if everyone had some time to calm down. Why don't you give him an hour, and if you haven't heard from him by then, start calling people and see if they know where he is."

"That's probably a good idea. Thanks Alfred."

"My pleasure Master Bruce." He replied as he walked away.

**So did you like it? I hope you did. I was really worried about updating not only cause I didn't have inspiration, but I was worried I would ruin the first chapter, so tell me what you think, cause if enough people don't like it, I'm not going to update. But if enough people do like it, I will do my best to update over thanksgiving break. There will only be one more chapter, and it will probably have a little bit of either one of the Justice League members or Wally. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
